Chapter 1: Arrival in Equestria
by mrzettonbuster
Summary: This is the begining of my new crossover series,hope you like it and feel free to leave some comments


Ultraman and My Little Pony Crossover:

Chapter 1: Arrival in Equestria

Our story started off in the Land of the Ultras or as we know it, the M78 galaxy, Ultra Father or Ken was sent an SOS signal from a galaxy far away, so he told the Ultra Space Garrison to meet in the patio of the Plasma Spark Tower, and after several hours of arguments, conversation and controversy about who should go, it was decided that Tiga, Gaia and Zero, son of Ultra Seven should go on this new mission to Equestria. " Son, I want you to defend this place like you defended this planet and be safe, and make some friends along the way with Tiga and Gaia " "Dad, I know that and this mission will be over in no time ! ",Zero replied, "That's my son, and now go to this new world and defend it from evil ", Ultra Seven said as a farewell to his son and Zero, Tiga and Gaia all stepped into the portal that would lead them to this new world .

James Mindspeaker, Ivelus Wang and Zane Borscth were the best people throughout Franklin Academy in Fredricksburg, James liked everything that had to do with books, Ivelus liked everything that concentrated with nature and sports and Zane was the Ultimate boxer and wrestler, and so the three of them were coming out of school on the last day of 9th grade. No sooner that they had left the school, they felt an electric shock, and when they looked back, the school wasn't there. " Hey, where's the school, you guys, do you see the school ? ", James said and both of his friends replied " No ",and that's when a laugh sounded where the school should be ,"That's because all of this is an optical illusion, you guys are in a trance, but don't worry. You are absolutely safe. Then 3 giant figures appeared, one to the right looked stronger than the other two, the one on the left was slimmer and faster than the others and the one in the middle just looked cool .The three giants said " You three are the chosen three to go to a new mission that we need to accomplish, we can't do it alone, so we need your help but don't worry, time will be stopped during this amount of time until we or you have defeated our enemies ",so all three of them chose their companion, Gaia chose Zane, Tiga chose Ivelus, and of course, Zero chose James . And as the three of them warped into the portal to the new world and as they lost focus, they fell into 3 individual beds and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Where are we? " James asked as the three of them awaken after a whole day. " I think we were in the new dimension the giants said they had their mission ",Zane replied although he wasn't absolutely sure where they were, then Ivelus looked out of the window that was beside her bed and then she closed the curtain and squealing she said " Guys, I think we're in the My Little Pony world, in Equestria ",then she found an object drop in the pocket of her shorts ," I think that this is the Tiga Spark, the giants are helping us, after all ",and as Zane got out of bed, a blur of light appeared on his right hand, he tightened his grip and the light materialized in to what seems like the Esplender, the summoning device for Gaia, and on James right wrist there was a watch that had never been there, but when James said " Zero Brace, nice gadget ",and the wristwatch turned into the a metallic Brace that was the same Brace that Zero used to defeat Arch Belial, then suddenly there was footsteps or hoofsteps coming up the staircase and soon were right outside the door, then the trio gathered together and used their fighting stances, and when the door popped open, the trio jumped on the target and was fixing to punch the living daylights out, the lavender colored alicorn yelled " Stop, I'm on your side ", then the trio discovered that they had hit the wrong target and stopped before anyone got hurt. " Wow, that was totally a surprise, and nice to meet you guys and girls, so my name is ... ", and even before she could finish, 5 others ponies ran up the step and a small green dragon followed, and as Ivelus guessed Spike, and encountered them in the room. But before anyone could do anything Spike burped out suddenly and there was a letter sent by someone with a capital C as a seal to the letter, Spike suddenly stopped following and read the letter and once he finished reading the letter he told everyone else to shut up so he could tell everyone what was the matter, that the person or animal with the C as a seal had suddenly wrote to them. "My faithful student Twilight, while it seems weird that these people have come to our dimension, these people are actually trying to helping us, and plus try to come to the Castle at Canterlot with the guests as fast as possible your mentor, Celestia "So you're actually here to help, so we need to get to the Castle at Canterlot as fast as we can, and yeah I haven't even introduced myself, my name is ", "Twilight Sparkle, as I can say it, Princess Twilight Sparkle " , Twilight and everyone else looked around to see who said it, " Show yourself, and then we'll talk ", Twilight called out and then all three of the summoning items glowed and there was a ball of light from each, from the Tiga Spark there was a blue energy ball, from the Zero Brace there was a gold energy ball and from the Esplender there was a scarlet colored energy ball and they all formed outside, and revealed their true forms, Tiga, Gaia, and also Zero .

"Sup guys, longtime no see, where were you when I asked you that many questions ? ", Zero said and he paused and said, "But even if you don't have an answer, is there any monster that I can beat up?" "No, but there is something you can do, say hello to the people of the new dimension ", James said in return. "But, if you haven't noticed, I already know almost everyone in this dimension " Zero, and he added ,"Right, Twilight?" "Yes, Zero that's right " , Twilight replied " So they are the giants,because we'll get in trouble with people in the Castle if we bring them ", the others of the Mane 6 all said at once, " Nah, I prefer to be in my Brace in instead ", and with that said all three of the giants returned to their proper Braces . " It's about time that we actually get on the train instead of talking here,because if they want us in the royal city,then we would need to be in the royal city as fast as possible, because if we arrive late we might miss any further instructions that the monarchy would want us to use " Twilight instantly said to everyone that was there, " And we need to introduce them to the people of the Royal Guard, and that task would take around a year if we don't hurry up and start going by train to the Capital " , so everyone listened and everyone went to the train station to buy their tickets and hurry on their way to the royal city of Canterlot .

On the train, it was comfortable by the velvet cushions but the bad thing was that the Zero Brace kept on complaining about how hot is was on the train . Twilight and James were reading, while Rainbow Dash and Zane wrestled over who should be the best, and Ivelus just talked to everyone else that wasn't reading or wrestling, everything had seemed too good on the train until the train went up the slope to the royal city, then everyone went back to their assigned seats and just waited until the train had stopped to the stop at the Canterlot station . Then after about 15 minutes of extreme high speeds going uphill, the Conductor of the train yelled, " Everyone in the Canterlot Station, the stop's here, everyone be sure to take your belongings with you and don't forget anything " As the trio got their belonging and got off the train, some guards approached them, and said, " The Princesses has made it so that the people need to check for any weapons on these foreigners " But as soon as Princess Twilight appeared, the guards just said, " If it's the Princess's honored guests, then please enter the throne room at the middle of the garden, all of other princesses are there along with Shining Armor and Flash Sentry, the Princesses have been waiting on you and your honored guests " And the group started their way toward the throne room . As soon as the group was making their way Rainbow Dash asked Twilight, " Are all of the Royal Guards in Canterlot are like this ? ", and Twilight replied, " Well, not all but most of them act like that because they feel that it's their duty to serve the Princesses " But all of a sudden, James spoke out " I don't want to distract you guys from your conversation, but when are we going to get to the throne room because I'm very tired and I want to rest, and I'm not used to running far distances, so are we are there yet ? " The rest of the group replied, " We are almost there, just last a bit a bit longer " So they continued and soon they were outside the door to the throne, " So we all need to look our best, and please don't mess up in front of the Princesses " , Twilight said, and she opened the door leading to the throne room .

As soon as she opened the door and they entered it, a light pink colored alicorn just like Twilight appeared,and out of the air, Ivelus asked " Are you Cadence, the power of hearts? " And as the alicorn appeared, she replied to Ivelus 's question saying, " Yes, I am Cadence,and how did you know about me and this place, and unlike the story you guys see in the original universe, all of the actual Princesses are actually virgins for life " And everyone was talking, getting to know each other and sharing stories of their journeys and what they did . Just as they were talking, two older alicorns appeared, one had a coat as white as snow, and the other had a coat that was as black as the night, and both of them, unlike Twilight and Cadence had manes and tails that seem to float by themselves, and the three people who came to this new world found that amazing and shocking to explain in science, how this could possibly be a nature work . Cadence and Twilight both said at once, " Welcome, Princess of the Night and the princess of the Day, the people of this new world have been brought here " , the older alicorn with the white coat replied " Nice work, Twilight and Cadence, you two have been doing good with this new task of bringing these honored guests to the Palace here in Canterlot " ,and then the one with the black coat said, " So I guess this is what you sent the SOS signal to the M78 galaxy for ? ", and before she could say anything more, the three devices glowed and then the glow appeared outside and then Zero said, " Is this what you are looking for, Luna ? " So the three others, James, Ivelus, and Zane all gasped in surprise, the alicorn that just looked at them was the Princess of the Night,Luna and the other one in the white coat and was calmer was actually the same one from the series, Celestia .


End file.
